Under the Moon
by ImagineDivergentDragons
Summary: Tris is the newest student at Dauntless High. But, the school's not as normal as it seems to be. The only other normal person she knows is the mysterious Four. But that's not all Tris has to deal with. Her mother Natalie is sure some of the towns residents are different to humans. (AU, Eventual Fourtris, Story better than horrible summary)


_Tris_

My eyes fluttered open seconds before my alarm clock went off. I smacked the 'snooze' button on the top and it stopped beeping.

I threw the covers off myself, feeling a great amount of warmth quickly leave my body and watched sleepily as said covers landed in a heap at the bottom of my bed. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, stood up and stretched only stopping when I heard a crack from my elbow.

The time was 7:30 am, which meant I had an hour and thirty minutes before I had to leave for school.

I hauled open some of the drawers open and a few fell out. _I'll fix it later, _I told myself, before I picked up a pair of black high waisted jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, underwear, socks and a bra, before I trotted into the bathroom for a shower before my older brother, Caleb, got in first, tripping over unpacked cardboard boxes on the way there.

We had just moved here from Chicago, and by here I meant a small town in the countryside, surrounded by thick woodland. I had no idea how this was good for my mother, Natalie's job.

Twenty minutes later I hopped out of the shower and quickly got dressed before I used my towel to wipe some steam off the mirror before I tried -keyword, _tried _- to put some makeup on, then darted down the stairs so I could at least have a chance of getting something to eat.

Caleb ate like a pig at breakfast, so he could study all through first break without getting hungry in the slightest, and then eat half a sandwich during lunch, so he could study some more. My dad says Caleb takes it after him, and Caleb says he's doing it so he can get a good career. I once joined in one of his lunchtime studies, and it was the most boring fifty minutes of my life.

But, of course he had to study. He's striving to become a scientist in Erudite, a company that makes special serums, run by Jeanine Mathews, one of the most achieved scientists ever known.

Meanwhile, I'd be happy even if I got a job in the local tattoo parlour.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I slid down the banister and jogged into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the black leather high stools at the high marble counter in the centre of our kitchen that was out kitchen table until the real one arrived.

Laid out on the table was bacon, cups of orange juice, cereal and my favourite: French toast.

I grabbed myself a plate from the fifth cupboard I searched. Then I filled it with slices of french toast.

"Isn't that a bit greedy Beatrice?" My mother asked, eyeing my plate.

"Good morning to you too mum." I reply and my mum smiles back.

"Save some for me." Caleb butted in, taking two slices off my plate, leaving me with two.

"You don't need anymore on your plate." I say gesturing towards his plate, stacked with bacon and now five slices of french toast, a large glass of orange juice and a partially eaten bowl of cereal.

"Touché." Caleb says smiling before scoffing his bacon.

I shrug, and start eating my french toast.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

*_Time Skip: 9:00 am, School*_

I burst through the doors of Dauntless High, one of the five high schools this place has, one of them even being named after the company, Erudite.

I sprint towards the office and knock on the door. Hard.

A tall woman with dark, grey streaked hair opened then door. "Yes?"

"I'm here to pick up my schedule." I panted.

"Name?" She asked.

"Prior," I replied. "Tris Prior"

I used the nickname given to me by my mum. I would normally go by my birth name, Beatrice. Well, at least here I could make a new start.

The woman searched through a pile of other schedules before pulling what I assumed to be mine out and handing it to me.

"Enjoy your first day!" The woman says as I walk off to my first class. Which is Geography.

I was near the stairs when the tardy bell rang.

I swore under my breath and picked up my pace so I was now running. And I didn't notice the group of girls until I had ran into them, sending bags, books and teens flying in all directions.

"Watch where you're going!" A girl with a shaven head and unnatural and intriguing yellow eyes snarled.

"I'm so, so sorry." I apologised, from where I had landed on my butt."It's fine," A girl with fair skin, crystal blue eyes and mousy brown hair says. "We weren't watching where we were going either."

The mousy brown haired girl picked herself off the ground, ignoring her school bag and bent down offering me a hand which I took. I was surprised by her grip; I wouldn't have expected one this strong from her.

"I'm Marlene." She says. "And that's Lynn," -Marlene flicks her hand in the direction of the shaven headed girl whose eyes have somehow changed to brown- "And that's Christina."

Christina was a dark skinned and dark haired girl, who was currently focused on packing makeup products back into her bag.

I turn my head back over to Marlene and notice her nostrils flaring. _Is she smelling me?! _I mentally scream.

Christina was standing beside the other two girls and she offered me her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Bea-" I stop myself, earning confused looks from the girls. "I'm Tris."

Christina's grip wasn't as tight as Marlene's, but her hand was unnaturally cold.

She must've seen my confusion, as she immediately started to explain herself. "I was born with a lower body temperature."

I found that suspicious, as something like that would've been all over the news.

"Can I see your schedule?" Chris asks, a bit over excitedly.

"Sure." I say, handing it over.

Chris squeals and Marlene and Lynn's hands shoot up to cover their ears.

"I told you to warn us when you were gonna do that." Lynn hissed.

"Sorry!" Christina says before continuing. "You've got Geography with all three of us, P.E with me and Marlene, History with Lynn and then Art with all three of us!"

Chris stops for a breath before rambling some more. "Come on! We're already late for Geography and Mr. Lancaster hates it when people are late."

Christina grabs my wrist and starts pulling me up the stairs, Marlene and Lynn following close behind.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Shoutout to the first person to guess what super naturals Marlene, Christina and Lynn are!**


End file.
